Ultionem in Cor Nostrum
by Ignescent
Summary: Latin for 'Vengeance In Our Hearts'. When Terra enters a game of SMASH, what will she do to eliminate her competition and who will she have to sacrifice? (A short one-shot of an experience I had in the game.)


**XxTerraxX here with a new fanfiction of a different fandom! This story features my oc in a casual game of Minecraft and is written purely for amusement. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

_Okay…Terra, you got this. Just take out the other three and you'll be victor._

**2**

_Two girls and a guy, should be easy, right? Where are their weaknesses? Their fears?_

**1**

_Don't show mercy don't show mercy don't show mercy don't show -_

* * *

><p>She and the other tributes were teleported into the arena.<p>

Her body was numb for a slight second –

Ruins of a city and an active volcano stood as the ground below their feet.

_What a strange terrain._

Everyone seemed to be split off into different areas of the map.

Hers happened to be in one of the old buildings.

_Look for a sword . . . a grenade . . . anything!_

It was dark, way too dark for her eyes to handle. She'd have to improvise with glowstone and lava as her light source. But…wait,

_Where did the others go? They were just here a minute ago! How could –_

Terra was jabbed roughly into the side of her back, which sent her flying into the wall.

"_There_ you are!"

One of the girls, she recognized, but the one with blindfolds on her face.

How can an opponent fight with such ludicrous attire? _No matter…_

Terra wiped off the blood that spilled on the curve of her lip and returned a punch to her chest, which was enough to knock her off her feet and send her flying through the doorway. The blonde girl that arrived in the arena with her saw the ordeal. Her expression wore of panic, and then quickly changed to fury. She helped the blindfolded girl up from her spot on the ground.

Her eyes widened, wait, were they _partners_? As in, _a team? _That was not fair!

Terra felt more anger than before – how was she supposed to take on a _team_ and one other guy?

While they were distracted, she took the chance to flee towards the mountain. She needed time to think of a plan, and most of all, items for their casualty. She didn't think the two followed her; they must have gotten bored and went looking for the guy instead.

_Okay, think, THINK! What do I do to . . ._

Her face lit up when she came upon something in her way – a sword! Finally! It was iron, she preferred diamond, but it was all she had. _And it would serve useful for the purpose she had in mind. . ._

Hmm, what about, splitting up the team? It seemed easy enough; she could distract one of the girls and kill her. They all had one life. Terra would just have to use hers wisely.

She admired how shiny the blade looked.

What would it look like with blood coating its metal?

_Stop acting like such a psychopath._

_Okay. _

_Sorry. _

She heard footsteps nearby; it was enough to snap her out of her thinking. Had someone come to look for her?

Terra pressed her back to the side of the volcano's barrier. The sound grew louder and it seemed even the air held its breath. She was so anticipated. _Come out already!_

. . . . .

_Ah, finally. _

It was the blindfolded girl – obviously she was searching for an item of sorts, leaving her partner to deal with the other opponent. Luckily she didn't see her in time, giving her the advantage to hold down her limbs and press the sword against her throat. What a perfect timing!

"_A-Ah! Let me go!" _

She was struggling like an animal caught in a trap, and was fighting against her grip quite excessively. She wasn't in danger, was she?

_(Not yet)_

Terra's smile widened.

"_Hush, dear, I'll be gentle."_

The fear in her eyes only made her grin more.

_Slice!_

Her body went limp. Her throat was slit into parts. The crimson liquid from her body spurted around the area like rain.

A quick, silent job.

She wasn't even considered an assassin, a killer.

It was all fun and games, right?

"_See, I told you I'd be gentle."_

Terra tossed the girl's lifeless body into the empty void in front of her.

_No one has to know. _

She threw a glance towards her blood coated blade – "So that's what it looks like."

A small gasp issued behind her.

. . .

"_Y-You killed her!"_

It was the other girl.

She sounded horrified, angry, heartbroken.

"_She'll respawn anyway, don't fret, pet."_

Now she was choking on her own tears, "Y-You're going to pay!"

Blondie lunged towards her, _(such _cliché), and she managed to roll out of the way in time.

"Have fun in the void."

And that was the last she saw of her. Pity she didn't get to use her sword.

_Now,_

_Where was __**he**__?_

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock<em>

_Tick tock_

"Where are you hiding?"

Terra did admit she looked quite terrifying with bloodstained clothing and a matching sword dragging by her side. She only acted like this in arenas, albeit don't get her wrong, she's much different in the Overworld.

_Come out you blithering fool!_

He couldn't be dead. If he was, she'd be left with spoils of victory dropping at her feet.

Question was, how was this man still alive?

_You can't hide forever. . ._

What was he wearing again? Dark clothing . . . should be an easy find. _An easy kill…_

_Don't make me force you out!_

It was possible for him to be hiding like a coward, perhaps among the ruins of the town. He couldn't be around the volcano for sure, or she would have spotted him already.

_God you noobs are annoying._

Wait, was that him distance away? Yes, it had to be.

_! ! !_

_Heehee!~ _

_I found you!~ _

Terra made sure to be as convincing as possible when speaking to him. To earn trust is easy with newcomers.

"_H-Hey! You!"_

"Huh?"

He turned around and nearly jumped back at the sight of her cowering nearly behind a wall. Sneaky, he thought.

_What's that in his hand?_

_A monster egg?_

_Oh geez, this would be harder than she thought. _

"H-Have you seen the two other girls in here? I think they're teaming. . ."

He was panting and had many layers of scrapes – must've been in battle earlier. Good, that meant low stamina. Another easy kill. It was just that egg she was worried about.

_(No __way__ would she deal with any surprise creature that pops outta there.)_

"They are. I think I scared one of them off, I'm not sure." He glared at her cautiously, "What makes you think I won't attack you?"

She felt the slightest hint of a sneer dance on her lips.

_So he was suspicious of her. _

_It was probably the blood on her body._

_Most likely._

"P-Please don't! I-I just got attacked by one of them . . . " She clenched her side to pretend it was wounded and faked a few tears, "Can you help me?"

_The blood should be convincing enough._

Only a few seconds of empathy was spotted before it returned to a neutral gaze.

"Fine! B-but just this once…You're an enemy."

Terra pretended to look thankful, "Thanks so much. You're a hero, you know that?"

She limped over to him from the shadows and he put the egg down. She smiled.

_Soon Terra soon! _

_Don't mess it up!_

_(remember how much of a failure you were last time?)_

_You've got him twirled around your finger_

_This is an advantage!_

_Don'tshowmercydon'tshowmercydon'tshow-_

He kneeled down to examine her wound.

She gripped the handle of her sword which hid securely behind her back.

He didn't notice until it was too late.

She smiled and embraced him gently as her sword slipped into him.

He slowly died into her arms.

She was rewarded with another victory.

"_Ah, my sincere apologies, sir. My hand slipped…forgive me. . ."_

She was teleported back into the lobby. She saw them there.

She smiled innocently.

"What arena next?"

* * *

><p><strong>So much for my first Minecraft fanfic, haha.<strong>

**This was actually based off a battle I had in a game of _Smash_, just without the realistic details and my character murdering everybody in such sadistic ways.**

**It's written purely for amusement as said above and isn't meant to be taken in some serious way. I may plan to write another one again, so reviews are helpful too. **


End file.
